


Loss of Control

by inatrice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Descriptions of Assassination, Gore, Hisoka Calls Illumi Aniki, Illumi Using His Manipulation Nen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, god just don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: When a job goes wrong, Hisoka ends up being Illumi's only outlet for his frustrations.“Why do you keep interfering?” Illumi asked him. He turned, his endless eyes locking with Hisoka’s. “Father will ask me to kill you before long. Is that what you want?”“Mm, maybe eventually.” Hisoka admitted as Illumi's grip ground his wrist bones together. “But for now I just want your attention."





	Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second hxh fic. Tbh I wrote it because I wanted more top/Dom Illumi like he fucking deserves and well. Here ya go. I haven't written smut like this in at least 5 years please be gentle with me I tried my best. No beta. PLEASE ENJOY!

The job had been laughably easy, but it had gone completely wrong.  Normally, Illumi would be satisfied with a mission that took less effort than anticipated, but he and his father had been training for this particular mission, in this particular setting, under these particular circumstances for 3 weeks. He had arrived to the mark’s hotel room with the mark waiting for him, terrified and sweating and shaking, a gun trained at the terrace door as he slid it open. The mark being tipped off made weeks of build up fall flat, all that anticipation for an anticlimactic and predictable end that any one of his family members could have done. Illumi had been chosen for his adaptability and attention to detail, his iron grip of control over any situation he was faced with.  But as he was shown the barrel of a pistol, Illumi’s most basic killing instincts kicked in before the woman he was meant to kill could even pull the trigger. He had flashed forward with the Zoldyck’s inhuman speed, elongated nails slicing through flesh to slide through delicate ribs, too fast for the bones to have time to shatter. His fingertips had dug into the meat of her heart and it was ripped out into the open air. She had gurgled twice and then fallen to the ground, dead.

It wasn't what the client had requested, it hadn't followed the plan he had meticulously set in place. His pay would be docked for killing the mark instantly instead of making it look like an accident in the bathroom.

Illumi had frowned down at the body, still warm on the indigo carpet and dropped her heart just far enough away. He had then covered his fingers in Nen and put the do not disturb on the door. Though it would be obvious this was a Zoldyck job, he didn’t need his fingerprints attached to the scene. At least it would be 3 days before anyone came in to check on her.

He had then slunk back out to the terrace and climbed back down the side of the hotel. That was how he had found himself in this bar, 6 blocks northeast of the sight of the assassination and just across the street from the hotel he had been staying in. 

It was also how he found a familiar muscular frame, topped by red hair styled to look like a flame, sat at the bar with an empty stool next to him and two tumblers of whiskey waiting.

A wave of  _ something _ flooded through Illumi and the man in front of him turned around. He met sly, golden eyes that were downright twinkling with mischief, and two needles appeared between his fingertips.

“Are you sure you want to be bringing attention to yourself, Illumi?” Hisoka asked, leaning back to rest his elbows on the dark wood of the bar.

Illumi felt his lips twitch dangerously. Not only did Hisoka have a point, he had for sure alerted everyone in the immediate vicinity to his name. None of this would do if he wanted to maintain a low profile. He stuck his needles back into sleeves and stalked forward, never taking his eyes off of Hisoka's. 

Illumi motioned for two more whiskeys from the bartender as he sat down and glared at the wall of bottles behind the counter.

The two men were silent until the bartender returned and set two glasses in front of them. Illumi reached out and pulled them both to him and downed all three back to back.

“Illumi, darling, did something happen?” Hisoka purred, leaning in just a bit, chin resting on his hand. “I don't think I've seen you drink like this before.”

Illumi's hand practically moved on its own, zipping out to grab Hisoka's wrist from underneath his chin and slam it to the bar. It was fast enough that Hisoka had to catch himself before he fell. The impact of the slam rattled the entire bar, making glasses and bottles clink and turning all the attention in the room on them. No one moved for a few silent heartbeats, but the room went back to normal, the din returning as the other patrons decided this wasn’t something they wanted to be involved in. 

“My, my.” Hisoka tsked knowingly, “something must have gone wrong for such a display of temper.”

“Why do you keep interfering?” Illumi asked him, his voice not giving away the anger that burned beneath his skin. “This is the fifth mission where you've done something to mess up my plans. Why?” He turned, his endless eyes locking with Hisoka’s. “Father will ask me to kill you before long. Is that what you want?”

“Mm, maybe eventually.” Hisoka admitted as Illumi's grip ground his wrist bones together. “But for now I just want your attention. You've been so spacey since Killua left.”

Illumi couldn't help the slip of bloodlust he let out into the bar. Hisoka always knew exactly what buttons to push to eek out any taste of it. It would be more infuriating if Illumi didn't so enjoy the shivers that ran up Hisoka's spine whenever it happened, or the curl of his lips as he smiled at the small pleasure slipping through his veins.

Illumi released Hisoka's wrist and looked over at him. He was still wearing the studs Illumi had helped him with, the glint off of the small gold hearts matching the sparkle in Hisoka's honeyed eyes.

The erratic nature of his job, the dissatisfaction of the outcome, the bloodlust he felt towards the awful man in front of him pulsed and morphed into something else completely, lighting a fire under Illumi's skin as well. He turned back to the bar and left enough Jenny to cover the 4 whiskeys and stood. He heard Hisoka chuckle to himself as he stood to follow. 

They walked across the street to Illumi's hotel in silence, neither saying anything as they boarded the elevator that would be headed towards Illumi’s room. They didn’t even look at each other until the elevator doors closed. Then, they moved in the same instant, Hisoka reaching for Illumi's hand, and Illumi slipping a needle out of one of his hems. In the blink of an eye, Illumi was up against one of the elevator walls, causing the car to tremble as they ascended, caged in by Hisoka's arms, pinned by his burning gaze. 

This was how the last three incidents had wound up; the two of them in a secluded space, one pressed up against a wall while they bit at each other's lips. Illumi knew that Hisoka enjoyed seeing him frazzled, adrift in a sea of the magician’s chaos without the anchor of control. He knew this is what Hisoka wanted. So many things had been chaotic since Killua had taken out the needle, since mutated ants had started moving to other parts of the world. Illumi needed some kind of rock and all he had was the man in front of him.

When Hisoka was sure he wasn't going to shove him off, he leaned in to press their lips together. Illumi let him. He would never speak it outloud but the fire that kissing put underneath his skin was something that rivaled the thrill of taking a life. Illumi bit at Hisoka’s bottom lip, demanding he open up so that he could lick into the other man's mouth. Their teeth clicked together with the force of their kisses, a fevered mess of frayed nerves and smug satisfaction. But Illumi’s mind was in overdrive. He would come out the victor tonight. He cracked on eye open to check which floor they had risen to before he deepened his kiss; tilting his head for better access and pushing eagerly against the other man as their lips moved together.

With his tongue deep in Hisoka's mouth, Illumi took the opportunity to stick the needle he had in his grasp into Hisoka's chest.

Hisoka twitched at the intrusion. With a wet smack of their lips, he pulled back and looked down. “What is this?”

“Zetsu,” Illumi told him as the elevator door opened. He pushed the taller man back and out of the car, directly into the penthouse suite he had decided to splurge on. Having Hisoka in the space only reminded him that now he'd have to cover part of the bill out of pocket instead of with the payment from his job. He felt bloodlust bubble up to the top of the swirling mixture of sensations that roiled within him, and he let it bleed through. Hisoka shivered at it again. “I want no part in anymore of your tricks tonight.”

“So you're going to show me some of yours, then?” Hisoka asked, excitement plain in his voice. A short breath left him as Illumi pushed him against the bedroom door. A different sort of lust leaked from his aura and Hisoka’s lips turned upwards at the change. “I love how you come apart around me, Illu.” He purred.

Illumi's lip curled and he reached forward to open the door. He didn't even have to shove, Hisoka went willingly. He leaned down to kiss Illumi again, his arms winding around Illumi's shoulders and pulling him close. As Illumi let him kiss, he produced two more needles, letting his Nen flow into them before he slid them into the flesh of Hisoka's thighs.

In the next breath, Hisoka's entire weight hung from his shoulders and the magician leaned back to give him a surprised look. Illumi took a step back and Hisoka slid down his front until he was kneeling down before him on the floor. The familiar feeling of having power over his opponent, of having complete control of the situation began to flow through him, making Illumi's blood sing.

“More needles?” Hisoka asked, his voice like fire on Illumi's skin. His hands gripped Illumi's hips and his tongue snaked out between his lips. He curled his fingers around the waistband of Illumi's pants and gave a small tug. “Stick me again, won't you darling?”

“Open them,” Illumi ordered, another fire bursting to life within him as Hisoka's eyes lit up.

“You mean it?” Hisoka asked, fingers finding their way to the button of his pants.

“Yes,” Illumi told him. “Now do it.”

Even without his Nen, Hisoka was absurdly strong. He didn't even bother with the button, he simply ripped the fabric open, tearing the seam along the zipper.

Illumi's lip curled into a snarl and his hand whipped out, snatching Hisoka's hair and yanking his head backwards, drawing a moan from the man on the floor. “You're paying for those.”

“Of course,” Hisoka purred. He gazed up, lips gently parted, eyes blazing. “Now let me taste you.”

Illumi loosened his grip enough for Hisoka to move forward again. His hands reached out greedily, pulling Illumi free from his pants. With a satisfied hum Hisoka paused to just look.

“Lovely. Every inch of you is beautiful, Illu.”

Illumi swallow hard and he felt the tips of his ears burn. Hisoka had a nasty habit of calling him beautiful. Objectively, he knew he was. Mother had always paraded him and his siblings around at high society functions, showing off her beautiful sons, and there were plenty of marks that fell in love with him before he ended their lives. But when the word dripped off of Hisoka's tongue, it felt different. The magician was a liar by nature, but it never felt like a lie when he said it.

Illumi didn't know what that meant nor what to do with the information.

His thoughts came to a grinding halt a heartbeat later as he was wrapped up in the wet heat of Hisoka's mouth. His breath caught as Hisoka's tongue swirled around his head. Of course Hisoka was good at this, of course he was. Illumi knew sexual acts in theory, they were useful tools in assassin work, though with his skill he rarely needed to use them.

“Am I your first, Illu?” Hisoka asked him, pulling back, lips glistening with spit.

“Hardly,” Illumi told him, fingers tightening in his hair again. He nudged the other man forward, encouraging him to continue. “Plenty of marks refused to isolate themselves unless promised with sex.”

But Hisoka's eyes lit up nonetheless. “I'm your first for pleasure?” He asked, sounding entirely too pleased with himself.

“I'm not talking about this with you.” Illumi growled, pushing Hisoka's head forward with more force this time.

“So impatient.” Hisoka pouted. “Since you've only done this for work maybe you were unaware that taking your time only makes it better.”

Illumi bent down so their faces were level. “Continue or I will pin your lips shut and leave you unsatisfied.”

Hisoka's lips curled into a wicked smile. “Yes, sir.” His eyes glinted. “Or would you prefer  _ aniki _ ?”

Illumi couldn't help the shudder that passed through him. He didn't even have time to retort before Hisoka's mouth was back around him, a satisfied hum from the other man rumbling him to his core. A pleased sigh left him as Hisoka's head bobbed between his thighs, and Illumi clamped his mouth shut. He could feel his control of the situation slipping.

Hisoka pulled off of him again, lips, pink and swollen from use, popping obscenely. “Don't be like that, Illu. Let me hear you fall apart.”

Illumi groaned in frustration. His other hand dropped to the other side of Hisoka's head. He ran his fingers softly down Hisoka's cheek, making the other man shiver. In a single heartbeat, his feather light touch turned into an iron grip on Hisoka's jaw, his mouth falling open as Illumi squeezed. 

“If you're going to insist on using your mouth, you might as well just keep it open.” Illumi told him, voice coated in frost.

Hisoka's eyes sparked with excitement and Illumi could feel the muscles in his face relax as he brought him back in closer. Illumi pushed him forward until he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Hisoka's throat. With another shudder, Illumi's grip tightened on the magician's hair and let out another pleased huff. Hisoka looked up, meeting Illumi's eyes as he swallowed around him. The sensation spurred Illumi to move, bringing his hips back and snapping them forward into Hisoka's waiting mouth. He let his pace quicken, frustrated by how long this was taking already. He watched himself disappear into Hisoka’s mouth as the other man's eyes rolled back and he let out a moan around him. Illumi felt the sweet satisfaction of control seep back into him.

Illumi's breath grew ragged as the rhythm of his hips grew erratic. It wasn't often he let himself indulge in sexual desire, he knew his orgasm was probably building quicker than most people Hisoka slept with, but he didn't allow himself to care. Not when he had Hisoka on his knees,  nearly choking on his dick. 

Illumi tugged at Hisoka's hair, bringing the magician's gaze back to him. 

“Swallow it.” He panted.

Hisoka shivered again and brought his hands up to cup Illumi's ass. Illumi could feel the clawed nails through the fabric of his pants. There were sure to be welts there by the end of this. Hisoka's grip stopped Illumi's hips and he drew Illumi in deeper than he had before, nose pressing into the dusting of coarse curls at his base. 

Illumi came with a quiet cry, his hand tearing out bits of Hisoka's hair in the process. Just like he'd commanded, Hisoka swallowed everything down, hardly letting any spill past the seal of his lips. 

With a twitch of his mouth, Illumi pushed Hisoka off. Even for him, he looked obscene, red hair falling around his eyes and wiping his abused mouth with the back of his hand. “ _ Aniki _ , did I do well for your first time?”

Illumi closed his eyes and suppressed a shiver. When he opened them again, Hisoka was grinning at him, entirely too happy about finding another way to push Illumi's limits. 

“Strip and get onto the bed.” Illumi told him, voice as even as if nothing had happened. He pulled a needle from his outfit and pinned his pants closed, still annoyed at the fact that he would have to replace them.

Hisoka chuckled and did as he was told while Illumi watched him. It was hard not to appreciate the muscles in the magician's body. The man was gorgeous despite his many, many flaws. He was strong and powerful and the idea of having him open and wanting left Illumi with heat in the pit of his stomach. Finally, Hisoka dragged himself onto the bed, legs still limp and useless, and looked back up at Illumi.

“You're still dressed?” He asked as one of his hands trailed down his body, fingers stretched to take a hold of his own cock. Illumi's eyes locked onto the offending appendage and his body reacted. Two more needles slipped into his grasp and he let his Nen flow once again.

“I thought I might get to see a bit more of-" Hisoka's words were cut short by one of Illumi's needles landing in the bicep of the arm that had been moving. Hisoka glanced down at it and then back up, surprise plain on his painted face.

Calmly, Illumi stepped out of his shoes. In the next moment he flashed up and onto the bed. In the blink of an eye, he snuck the toes of his left foot under Hisoka's now limp arm, pushing it to the mattress before pinning his wrist underfoot. Hardly a breath later, Hisoka's other arm was stuck under Illumi's bent knee, leaving him prone and vulnerable as Illumi loomed over him, the dark curtain of his hair surrounding them both. Their eyes locked as the last needle found its way into Hisoka's other arm.

“You certainly know how to bring a man to the edge, Illu.” Hisoka commented, his voice breathy.

“Oh, that reminds me….” Illumi pulled one more needle out from the hem of his shirt. He turned to look behind him at Hisoka's eager cock, pressed against the other man's tensed stomach. With a tilt of his head, Illumi slid the needle lengthwise under the thin skin of Hisoka's dick. The magician twitched and shivered underneath him at the sensation. “You're not finishing until I tell you to.”

A loud moan slid its way out of Hisoka's curled mouth. With a frown, Illumi covered it with a firm palm.

“You do enjoy this, don't you?” He asked, genuinely curious. “You really don't have a problem being in this position.”

Hisoka managed to shake his head underneath Illumi's grip, his eyes alight with excitement. 

Illumi's eyes narrowed. “This is the same thrill you seek out when you try to fight those who might be stronger than you.” His gaze traced over the planes of Hisoka's face. “If they're good enough to get you like this then you deserve to die by their hand, am I right?”

Hisoka blinked at him slowly, an affirmation in itself.

“That's why you chase people like Chrollo. You believe you're the strongest but that's not good enough for you. You need to test yourself. You need to find the one person who could best you. And once you reach that what's the point in living?” He leaned down so that their noses were almost touching, the inky black of his hair cutting off nearly all the light around them. He could feel Hisoka's breath speeding up. “Do you want to die, Hisoka?”

The magician stayed still except for the sparks in his honeyed eyes.

“I could kill you.” Illumi continued quietly, calmly. “You do know how easy it would be for me right now, don’t you? How many marks I've lured into this exact moment.” He moved to sit up straight again, satisfaction coursing through him. He was in his element now, he knew how to handle this situation and was in complete control. His biggest enemy and his biggest ally lie beneath him, every move influenced by his power. It was heady.

“It's too bad you're so useful.” Illumi sighed, tilting his head to the side. “Yours would probably be the most satisfying death to witness. I might even stay to enjoy it.”

Hisoka shuddered again, his breath coming in pants through his nose. Another happy thrill shot its way through Illumi's spine. Maybe there was something to bringing another person to climax. It might even be worth his time to experiment with it more if this was the kind of feeling he could get from it.

“How would you like to die?” He asked him, knowing full well that Hisoka couldn't answer him with a hand still clamped over his mouth. It didn't matter anyway, Illumi was the one with all the cards in this situation. “It wouldn't be quick and painless. Not after all the trouble you've caused. And you said earlier that some things are worth it to take your time with. I think this would qualify.”

Hisoka tried to nod his head, but Illumi's grip tightened to keep him from moving any more. His eyes were wild, on the verge of pleading, but Illumi had never been a merciful god.

“I think I would slit your throat.” He continued as Hisoka's eyes rolled back into his head. “It would be worth it to see the life drain from your eyes. All the power you possess seeping red out of you with each weakening heart beat.” Illumi let his own eyes fall closed as he pictured it. Most of the people he killed were not worth watching die, but occasionally there was a mark that frustrated him enough to warrant some extra attention. Those were always the most satisfying jobs. Ending a life, having control over the last moments of someone’s existence, it was beautiful and intoxicating. One day, it would be Hisoka at the killing end of one of his needles. One day he would be the one to end this madman’s reign of chaos in this world, but not today. Today was for finding satisfaction in a different form of control.

He opened his eyes as Hisoka's hips tried to buck up against his weight, trying to find friction for his neglected cock. Illumi sat up in response, folding his long legs underneath of him and moving forward to pin Hisoka's shoulders down with his knees. 

“Not just yet.” Illumi told him, a soft smile on his lips as a muffled moan seeped out from under his palm. “I haven't told you you can come yet, have I?”

Hisoka barely managed to shake his head, his chest heaving, abdominal muscles pulled tight as a spring. 

Illumi reached down with his free hand to trace the definition of Hisoka's pectorals. “I think I'd want to draw the process out. Hunt you like the dog you are. Mother trained us to be creatures of endurance, after all. Besides, you wouldn't want it quick anyway. I could draw it out for days. Weeks even. Once I had you cornered and exhausted, I would pin you up just like you are now, helpless and wanting under my hand.”

Hisoka tried to move under Illumi's weight again, golden eyes glazed over with desperate heat. 

“Would you be as excited as you are now, Hisoka?” Illumi asked him. “Would you beg for death like you're begging for release?” He gauged the other man's reactions a few moments longer. He knew the answer was yes. He could feel Hisoka’s need to release. “I'd cut your throat before you finished.” 

Hisoka cried out under his palm again and Illumi's smile widened a fraction. The assassin moved, rising from his knees and off to the side of the bed. He kept his hand clamped down while he spoke.

“If you make a single sound I'll leave you like this.” Illumi promised. “Stay quiet and I'll let you come, understood?”

Hisoka's head bobbed, a yes.

With a satisfied breath, Illumi removed his hand. Hisoka's mouth stayed shut, though he was still panting heavily. Illumi slid back into his shoes and stepped over to where Hisoka's clothes had been discarded on the floor. He knelt down and felt through the pockets until he found the magician's phone. With a few clicks he opened up Hisoka's bank account and wired himself enough money to cover his torn pants and the deficit Hisoka's meddling had left in tonight's pay. Illumi walked back over to the bed and dropped the phone on the mattress. His eyes scanned over Hisoka's taught body, finally landing on his leaking cock. Illumi reached down and pulled the needle that had been keeping him hard and wanting out.

“You may finish.” He said simply and watched as Hisoka made a mess of himself, thick white ropes painting his chest as he loudly moaned Illumi's name.

It didn’t match the thrill of killing, but the level of satisfaction brought on by seeing Hisoka a flushed and panting mess was close enough for now. The other man was so completely out of it he couldn’t even hold his gaze. A small smile tugged at the corners of the assassin’s lips.

Illumi gathered the few things he had brought with him to the hotel and started heading for the penthouse door. He paused a few steps in before returning to the bed. 

“I almost forgot to remove the Zetsu needle.” Illumi said, mirth coloring his tone. “Can you imagine.” He reached out and took the needle from Hisoka's still heaving chest. 

“I'm sure you can figure the rest out yourself.” Illumi told him as he turned on his heel and strode back towards the door. “And I'm sure I will see you again, soon. Feel free to stay in the room, you’ve paid for half of it. Good night, Hisoka.”

Illumi didn't wait for a response. Despite the hangups Hisoka had caused, the night was ending on a high note. His feet were solidly anchored to the ground, no longer adrift in uncertainty. He had gotten the thrill of control he’d needed to be satisfied. But for now there was no way he was going to acknowledge that it might be Hisoka's fault he felt this way at all. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor before he called for a car to the airfield to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> There it's done. It's finished. I can rest. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! Any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated. Tbh a comment left on my last hisoillu fic is what spurred me to even finish this so. Even if it doesn't seem like much your support means so much!
> 
> Find me on twitter @inatrice ! Yell at me about anime.


End file.
